Somewhere
by MlleLauChan
Summary: L'équipage des Mugiwara est disloqué après cette terrible rencontre avec Kuma sur Sabaody. Cette séparation est insupportable pour Zoro et Sanji à cause de ce qu'elle implique. Trop de doutes, trop d'incertitudes. Une seule solution s'impose à eux... [Bon anniversaire Lisen-chan !]


Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi. Toujours pas. Il est à Oda-sama. La chanson **Somewhere** est de Within Temptation. Elle m'a grandement inspiré pour l'écrire puis s'est incrustée dans les lignes.

Ndla : Joyeux anniversaire Lisen-chan ! Ce petit bout de rien, fait en grande partie au fil de la plume, est pour toi. Pardonne-moi si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans le texte, je n'ai pas pu me relire autant de fois que de coutume pour publier à temps. J'espère que tu passe une excellente journée, profites-en à fond. Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses et du bonheur *super candide !*

A celles et ceux (vraiment ?) qui veulent lire ce texte avec toute l'émotion que j'ai voulu y mettre, je conseille vivement d'écouter la musique qui va avec.

Merci à Nath pour avoir approuvé ce texte, pour m'avoir conseillée. L'angoisse est moindre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Somewhere**

**.**

En se réveillant, Sanji avait senti son absence. Tout de suite, alors qu'il était censé être dans un paradis. En tout cas, cet endroit avait des airs de paradis. Pas pour lui. Sa vie venait de devenir fade, ce paysage rose n'était plus qu'un grand camaïeux de gris. Il s'était éveillé, seul, au beau milieu d'une gigantesque empreinte d'ours. Il avait senti cette absence qui avait creusé en lui un trou béant. Elle s'était creusé dans son cœur, pile à l'endroit réservé à un id. Un vide, un manque, un prénom.

_Zoro..._

Il avait frémi en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé, l'attaque de cet amiral, l'état alarmant de Zoro, la disparition de l'escrimeur, Kuma, sa propre disparition. Qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? Luffy avait-il réussi à les protéger ? Fébrile, Sanji se redressa péniblement, la tête lourde, le corps perclus de douleur. Il avait eu de la chance d'être encore en vie mais à quel prix ?

Tout était si éblouissant... si différent des ténèbres dans lesquels son cœur avait sombré. C'était trop lumineux. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter longtemps.

Il était seul. Sanji n'avait jamais aimé la solitude, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser. Il appréciait les moments d'accalmie, le silence mais en sachant ses amis tout près de lui, il se savait jamais seul. Le maître-coq était conscient qu'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'un autre de ses camarades se trouve au même endroit que lui. Pourtant, il voulait espérer. Savoir si Nami-swan et Robin-chwan allaient bien.

Savoir si Zoro était en vie.

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.**  
_Perdu dans les ténèbres, espérant un signe._  
**Instead there's only silence,**  
_A la place il n'y a que silence,_  
**Can't you hear my screams ?**  
_Ne peux-tu entendre mes cris ?_

Zoro détestait le silence.

Ou plutôt, **ce** silence. Un silence de mort, à l'air lourd et étouffant. Il n'y avait plus personne, aucun de ses compagnons n'était là. Pas de capitaine hurlant à tue-tête, pas de menteur racontant ses histoires à un renne crédule, pas un bruissement de papier, pas un seul bruit de marteau ou un seul son de violon. Pas de cuisinier en mode in love se pliant en quatre pour ses déesses.

Non, Sanji n'était pas là, ni auprès d'elles, ni dans ses bras, ni ailleurs.

L'escrimeur aurait été rassuré en l'entendant râler, l'écouter se plaindre en l'appelant par un des surnoms ridicules dont il l'avait affublé. Il aurait voulu entendre ses reproches, avec cette discrète note d'inquiétude.

Il lui était difficile de l'admettre néanmoins le sabreur se sentait mieux lorsqu'il était là, dans ses bras, en sécurité.C'était ce qu'il aimait dans ce moment de la matinée où il se réveillait trop tôt, où il pouvait savourer ce silence tandis que son amant était blottit contre lui.

Zoro détestait **cette** solitude.

Celle-là le renvoyait clairement au néant de sa propre existence, présentement, au vide auquel il était confronté sur cette île. Oui, c'était bien une île, il entendait le bruit des vagues.

Même si Sanji n'était pas là physiquement, il était présent là où Zoro n'aurait cru l'y voir. Son cœur. Cet organe traître qui lui faisait connaître une toute nouvelle façon de souffrir.

**Never stop hoping,**  
_J__e n'ai __j__amais cess__é__ d'espérer,_  
**Need to know where you are,**  
_J__'ai __b__esoin de savoir où tu es,_  
**But one thing's for sure,**  
_Mais une chose est sûre,_  
**You're always in my heart.**  
Tu es toujours dans mon cœur.

Sanji avait longuement erré, à la recherche de la rive, d'un moyen de partir de cette île pour retourner à Sabaody. Il n'avait que trois jours pour se retrouver, c'était plutôt court. Il ne savait pas où il avait atterrit. Ce qui était certain, c'était que son cœur quémandait ce crétin de sabreur. Désespérément. Ce qui aurait dû l'étonner. Il ignorait la douleur, la fatigue. Ce besoin de se rassurer, de savoir le forçait à repousser les limites de son corps. Ses jambes tremblaient, menaçant de céder à chacun de ses pas.

__Merde marimo, dis-moi pas que t'es mort ! Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie !__

Il était illogique dans sa réflexion. Il s'en foutait. Il savait que personne ne lui répondrait, personne ne lui dirait où il se trouvait. Personne. Seul. Il était seul. Et c'était horrible – non – abominable.

Haletant, Sanji percevait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait que Zoro était forcément en vie. Même s'il avait toujours refusé de l'admettre explicitement, il était comme lui, comme Luffy. De la mauvaise herbe, increvable. Capable de revenir alors qu'on pensait l'avoir éradiqué.

Pourtant... Pourtant il avait peur. Peur qu'on ait réussi à le lui arracher pour de bon, qu'ils ne se revoient plus. Ou que Zoro se rende compte qu'il pouvait vivre sans lui. Sanji craignait qu'en se revoyant, cette étrange alchimie qui les attirait l'un à l'autre ait disparu.

__Fait chier ! Fait vraiment chier cette algue !__

Il l'insultait mentalement, frappant d'un coup de pied un arbre, un caillou. Il s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette. Il avait l'impression de** l'**y voir dans les volutes de fumée. Comme un con. Il espérait comme un con et il se trouvait minable. Ce ne devrait pas être permis de tomber amoureux sans avoir son mot à dire ! Pourquoi la raison ne pouvait-elle pas brider son cœur, en prendre le contrôle pour lui éviter – ou du moins le protéger de – ce que la vie leur réservait de pire !

Le trouver. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

**I'll find you somewhere.**  
_Je te trouverai quelque part._  
**I'll keep on trying until my dying day.**  
_Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'au jour de ma mort._  
**I just need to know whatever has happened,**  
_J'ai juste besoin de savoir __qu'importe __ce qui __est arrivé_  
**The truth will free my soul.**  
_La vérité libérera mon âme._

Zoro ignorait la douleur. Il en avait l'habitude, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Il admettait volontiers qu'il était un bourrin. Réfléchir... c'était pas son truc. Pourtant, depuis qu'il errait ici, il était forcé de cogiter. Sur ce qu'il vivait avec les autres. Avec Sanji.

C'est chiant ! Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Tout semblait si clair entre eux et en même temps si complexe. Ce crétin s'affirmait hétéro et couchait avec lui. Ils avaient une relation particulière, qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Zoro savait que lorsque Sanji draguait toutes ces femmes, ce n'était pas sérieux. C'était pour se rassurer, s'assurer qu'il était encore lui-même. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait un homme que son comportement allait être complètement bouleversé.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils continuaient à se chercher des poux dans la tête, à se battre. Zoro aussi était rassuré, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Et merde ! Il était complètement accroc à ce crétin d'blondinet, au sourcil en vrille, aux costumes trop impeccables auxquels il tenait pour garder son image intact.

__Son image intacte hein... ?__ Ça aussi, ça le dérangeait. Comme si, par ce fait, Sanji niait leur relation. Décidément, la réflexion, ce n'était pas son truc. Il déraillait complètement. Toutefois, ses pensées tournaient autour du même homme.

Accroc... Pour qu'il veuille le chercher qu'importe les obstacles, qu'importe le temps qu'il mettrait pour le retrouver, oui, ça devait être sérieux. Il était sérieusement atteint. Il voulait le voir, le serrer dans ses bras. Ne plus le lâcher, jamais, au grand jamais. Il y avait cette impression d'échec qui s'ancrait en lui. Elle disparaîtrait une fois qu'ils seraient réunis. Il avait promis de ne plus perdre et voilà où ils en étaient... Minable. Tout bonnement minable !

Il déversa toute sa frustration dans son poing, dans un unique coup contre une pierre tombale dont le nom avait été effacée par le temps. Pour cette fois, rien à foutre des morts ! Ils étaient en paix, rien ne troublerait leur repos éternel. Ces lâches laissaient tout aux vivants. Eux, ils étaient six pieds sous terre, plus rien ne les rattachait à la terre. Zoro, il avait l'équipage. Sanji. Son corps protesta, la douleur le ramena à la vie, lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas gaspiller son énergie. Il en avait besoin pour partir d'ici. Pour aller... pour aller...

Sabaody. Ce nom le frappa tout d'un coup. Il avait trois jours pour y être. Il y serait. Sanji y serait.

Ce lieu qui aurait dû être empli d'espoir était devenu l'objet de leur regrets, de leur colère. Même maintenant, Zoro espérait le revoir là-bas et détestait cet endroit.

Aucune chance qu'il ne le voit ici, sur cette île sinistre, mais ses yeux scrutait le brouillard, dans un espoir vain, désirant que sa silhouette se détache de ses ombres vaporeuses.

**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.**  
_Perdu dans les ténèbres, essaye de trouver le chemin du retour._  
**I want to embrace you and never let you go.**  
_Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais te laisser partir._  
**Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.**  
_Espérant presque que tu sois au ciel, pour que personne ne puisse blesser ton âme._  
**Living in agony cause I just do not know where you are.**  
_Vivant dans l'agonie, simplement parce ce que je ne sais __pas __où tu es_

Sanji serrait les poings, en colère contre lui même. Mais quel con. Quel con ! Lui qui s'était voué à toutes les femmes du monde et il tombait amoureux d'un homme, de cet homme ! Du plus rustre, d'un parfait lourdaud, d'un idiot qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

__Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça ? __Il en avait mal, trop mal. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il voulait le voir, cet abruti. Il voulait être avec les membres de l'équipage mais surtout lui ! C'était indigne du gentleman qu'il était. Ou prétendait être. Il ne savait plus. Sanji tentait de garder le contrôle, de **se** contrôler. En draguant, en faisant attention à son apparence. Rien à faire, il avait l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre quand il était avec Zoro. Il ne pensait plus aux femmes qu'il avait vénéré pratiquement toute sa vie.

Il espérait presque qu'il décède tient ! __Oui, voilà, crève ! __Que ces tourments cessent. Pourquoi ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ? Pourquoi disparaissaient-elles dès qu'il était avec Zoro ? Comme si leur relation coulait de source. _Pas du tout !_

Il cherchait. **Le** cherchait. En quête d'une réponse universelle qui ne viendrait jamais. S'il le voyait, il saurait. Il l'espérait.

Espoir... Ce mot sonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il avait une vie propre. Naissant et mourant constamment. Petite vie éphémère, parasite, empoisonnant son hôte.

Le pire des maux.

Un arbre s'abattit dans un fracas assourdissant, cédant sous le coup de pied de trop. Sanji reprit sa marche, ses yeux traquant l'indice, le petit détail capital qui se dissimulait. Où était-il tombé au juste ? Tout était si rose, si niais... Bah ! Il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas là où se trouvait ses nakama. Pas là où se trouvait Zoro.

Quand il saurait, ses tourments cesseront. Le maître-coq en était étonnamment persuadé. Parfois, il se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste avec Zoro jusqu'à sa mort, pour avoir enfin l'âme en paix.

Zoro était un baume apaisant, avec lui, impossible de se prendre la tête sur des sujets complexes. Tout semblait sauter aux yeux avec ce bourrin. Ouais, il était une espèce de baume, très efficace, c'était bien ainsi qu'on pouvait le définir. Sanji se sentait complet comme s'il était avec...

Avec son âme sœur.

En y songeant, Sanji eut un rire acerbe. Jamais il n'y aurait cru si on le lui avait dit. Inenvisageable ? Plus maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il en riait. Mieux valait en rire que d'en pleurer... Alors pourquoi ces foutues larmes le trahissaient ? Son corps si faible avait encore perdu contre son cœur. __Putain ! C'est pas vrai... C'est con, trop con. Nous sommes trop cons.__

Il avait horreur de ça, de cette attitude déplorable. Heureusement qu'il était seul. Il allait se permettre ce signe de faiblesse juste pour cette fois. Ensuite, il se reprendrait et ne se laisserait plus aller. Rester dans cette ignorance lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux pour le jeter dans l'inconnu. Il n'avait plus aucun repère.

Sanji comptait retrouver Zoro. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire payer cette souffrance causée par l'absence.

**I'll find you somewhere.**  
_Je te trouverai quelque part._  
**I'll keep on trying until my dying day.**  
_Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'au jour de ma mort._  
**I just need to know whatever has happened,**  
_J'ai juste besoin de savoir __qu'importe __ce qui __est arrivé_  
**The truth will free my soul.**  
_La vérité libérera mon âme._

Zoro ne pouvait s'arrêter d'espérer. C'était un cercle vicieux qui faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Enrager contre ce blondinet arrogant puis contre lui-même puis reprendre espoir. Reprendre ? Ah oui tient... Il se perdait en conjecture, en hypothèses effrayantes ou complètement dingues.

Et si Sanji se rendait compte qu'il était beaucoup mieux sans lui ? Non. Impossible. Cette question le harcelait et n'aurait sa réponse que lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Il se surprenait à craindre ce moment qui pouvait être aussi douloureux que source de bonheur.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que du désir entre eux. C'était trop impérieux, trop instinctif. Comme si l'un dépendait de l'autre, que cette attraction était somme toute naturelle. C'était étrange...

Il était en train de perdre la boule à cause de cette tête blonde. N'avait-il pas déjà fait ce constat ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ne voulait pas savoir. Il tournait en rond, pestant contre son sens de l'orientation défectueux. Il avait un but, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'y retrouver, à se repérer ? C'était évident, parce que son repère, qui était telle la lumière d'un phare en pleine tempête... C'était...

__Sanji... Putain que je suis con !__

C'était bizarre, le destin. C'était capricieux et malin. On se rendait compte de sa chance une fois que cette petite garce nous obligeait à faire un retour vers le passé. La chose qu'il s'était interdit de faire depuis la mort de Kuina.

Il avait échoué à protéger l'équipage. L'escrimeur avait réussi au mépris de sa vie à Thriller Bark, il **l'**avait protégé. Lui. Là, il n'y avait pas réussi. Zoro était parti le premier, s'était laissé avoir comme un bleu parce qu'il avait ignoré son propre état. Il était devenu un danger, un poids pour l'équipage et il les avait entraîné à leur perte.

Sanji lui en avait tellement voulu lorsque Zoro l'avait assommé pour prendre sa place auprès de Kuma... Bon sang, la rouste qu'il s'était pris ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la dernière. Il voulait le revoir, sur Sabaody ou ailleurs. Mais pas dans ses rêves. Le retour à la réalité serait trop pénible à supporter.

Vite ! Il devait faire vite !

**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.**  
_Où que tu puisses être, je ne me m'arrêterai pas de chercher_  
**Whatever it takes, I need to know**  
_Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je dois savoir._

Ils voulaient se retrouver. Se retrouver pour ne plus être séparé, pour ne plus subir ces caprices venus de l'extérieur. Pirates ou marines, qu'importe, plus personne ne sera autorisé à leur faire barrage. Ni Zoro ni Sanji ne les laisseraient faire.

Ils se retrouveraient, ne se lâcheraient plus. Une fois réunis, ils continueront à se battre, à se chercher pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient et on ne changeait pas une formule qui marchait. Ils s'aimaient comme ils étaient. Ils avait l'impression d'être différent ? Oui mais c'était normal. Le temps passait après tout, ce bouleversement dans leur vie avait forcément ses conséquences mais qu'en avaient-ils à foutre au final ? Le plus important, c'était de profiter du bonheur qu'apportait le fait d'être ensemble.

Ils ne croyaient pas en Dieu sinon ils auraient prié. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à croire car cela revenait à croire en la possibilité d'être désillusionnés. Les deux pirates naviguaient sous un même pavillon, une même conviction. Cette liberté dont ils s'étaient habitués, avaient savouré chaque jour, ils n'avaient plus l'impression de l'avoir. Forcés d'être séparés, libre de leurs mouvements, ils avaient pourtant la sensation qu'on les avait enchaîné sur cette île.

Ils devaient partir.

Tellement de questions étaient sans réponses. Trop de zones d'ombre. Comment est-ce que cela avait-il pu leur arriver ?

Ce qui les motivait, ce qui les poussait vers l'avant, c'était la perspective d'être à nouveau ensemble. Enfin libérés de ce fardeau qui pesait en l'absence de l'autre, ils pourraient être heureux. Ils ne demandaient pas grand-chose, juste le bonheur d'être ensemble. Ça ne leur semblait pas irréalisable. Pourquoi est-ce que cela paraissait si compliqué ?

Ils demandaient qu'une fois réuni, le monde leur foute la paix juste une nuit, le temps qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans un autre combat, celui dont ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient... quel était le mot ? Ensemble ? Y penser leur donnait l'impression d'appartenir à l'autre, d'offrir à l'autre sa fierté. Un secret pour l'un, sut tacitement par l'autre.

Zoro et Sanji n'avaient pas de regret en regardant le passé. Ils ne s'étaient pas fâchés lorsque Kuma les avait séparé. En fouillant bien, ils avaient peut-être le regret de ne pas avoir pu passé plus de temps ensemble. S'ils avaient été un peu fleur bleu, cela aurait été leur unique regret. Même un romantique comme Sanji ne songeait pas à regretter.

Le regret ne pouvait exister que s'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne se reverraient pas. Ils devaient se revoir. C'était une nécessité.

Ils voulaient – non – exigeaient que ce jour arrive au plus tôt.

Ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour ça.

Ce n'était pas croire.

Ils en étaient convaincus au plus profond de leur être, de leur âme. C'était inscrit dans leur cœur qui, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, battait pour l'un et pour l'autre.

**I'll find you somewhere.**  
_Je te trouverai quelque part._  
**I'll keep on trying until my dying day.**  
_Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'au jour de ma mort._  
**I just need to know whatever has happened,**  
_Je dois juste savoir ce qu'il a pu arriver,_  
**The truth will free my soul.**  
_La vérité libérera mon âme._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Il le cherchait des yeux, espérant encore, une affiche dans sa main. Ce n'était même plus de l'espoir, à bien y penser. Il avait pensé se changer les idées en faisant les course mais les suppliques d'un pauvre pêcheur l'avait ramené au but premier de sa promenade.

Zoro...

A la précision « borgne » que l'homme rajouta à sa description, Sanji fut un court instant désillusionné. Non, cet homme ne pouvait pas être son amant. Mais y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un homme qui lui ressemblerait ? Impossible. Personne n'avait pareille insouciance et songer qu'un autre pouvait lui être semblable physiquement était improbable.

Puis, il était apparut. Une apparition qui le laissa sans voix. Quelques secondes uniquement. Son caractère râleur reprit le dessus.

Il eut un sourire malgré lui, son regard braqué sur ce foutu escrimeur trempé, plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Mince, cette île de travestis l'avait-il changé ? Lui qui s'était voulu plus viril, amant de toutes les femmes, il se surprenait à s'attacher à ce détail insignifiant qu'était le physique.

En Sanji, plus aucune question ne subsistait. Son âme avait réussi à la trouver, cette paix, en même temps que lui.

L'attraction était décidément trop forte... Ces deux ans avaient-ils changé quelque chose entre eux ? Il fut pris d'un doute. Maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Merde !

Sanji n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Le voyant arriver vers lui, il reprit toute sa hargne.

― Abruti d'algue... T'as pas changé !

― Quel accueil face de citron !

Le maître-coq lui tourna le dos. Pff ! Comme s'il s'était fait du mouron pour lui... Qu'il aille au diable !

Une main se posta sur sa taille. Un bras le ramena vers l'arrière et, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour protester, il rougit en constatant que quelques centimètres séparaient son visage à celui de Zoro. L'escrimeur se pencha un peu plus, un grand sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. Son corps contre celui de Sanji alors que le visage du maître-coq s'empourprait, ce fut dans un murmure qu'il lui adressa la seule preuve dont avait besoin le cuisinier.

― Trouvé.

**.**

_The End... ?_

* * *

Je vous rassure, cela restera un OS. J'ai passé un peu de temps sur la traduction, j'espère qu'elle convient (je suis pas une tête en anglais mais je voulais tout de même qu'elle soit comprise de tous).

Voilà, j'espère que tu auras passé un bon moment à le lire, Lisen-chan.

Pour les autres, une petite review ? Ou je dépose une caisse de tomates bien mûre pour que vous vous en serviez comme projectile ?

A bientôt !


End file.
